Crushes
by Aquamarine99
Summary: Set after season 1. Asami develops a crush on her new best 'girl' friend and decides to invite her out for dinner. One thing leads to another and Naga is freaking adorable :D Asami x Korra fluff


A/N: So... I know I should be working on my other multi-chapter fics but well.. procrastination hahaha :) Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or any of its characters.

* * *

"Come on, tell me Asami! Aren't we friends?" Korra urged, looking at Asami across the table with large, round puppy dog eyes.

Asami swallowed and forced herself to look everywhere except into the Avatar's face, "I can't… It's embarrassing."

"Okay, okay. A clue then!" Korra leaned back into her seat with a determined smirk, "Is he handsome?"

Asami dared to glance over at Korra and she felt her breath hitch. She cleared her throat and nodded, "Yes. _She's_ very beautiful."

Korra's eyes widened to the size of saucers before she schooled her features and continued her barrage of questions, determined to find out whom Asami was crushing on, "Alright, where did you meet her? In a fancy Future Industry event? Oooh, I bet she's of high status, like you!"

"I suppose you could say that… She's kind of like a celebrity. In fact, I first met her in person in a party thrown in her honour."

Korra grinned widely, "Woahh, I so wanna meet her right now!"

"I'm not sure if that's possible, Korra." Asami smiled.

"Oh come on! I may not be prim and proper like your crush, but I'm the Avatar! I bet I could pull some strings!" Korra winked teasingly and Asami's heart fluttered in her chest, "Anyway, continue! I can feel myself getting warmer! Is she a non-bender too?"

"No, she's a bender. A _very_ talented one too."

"Gosh, you're all over her, aint'cha Asami?" Korra snickered when she saw her friend's cheeks flush red, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this! Oh teasing you is too fun!"

"Korra!" Asami fumed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Why did I even bring it up."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Its just that, I've never seen you flustered before and you look so cute with that blush!" Korra said easily, a sincere glint in her eyes as she beamed earnestly.

Asami felt warmth crawl up her neck and she dropped her gaze to hide her face, a hand on her chest to calm her erratic heart.

"Hey, are you alright?" Korra asked after Asami remained motionless for a solid minute.

Asami took a deep breath before sitting up straight and smiling shakily, "I'm fine."

"Good. So you said she was a bender?" Korra asked innocently. Asami looked at her with disbelief but Korra just continued smiling as she waited for Asami's answer.

"Ugh, fine. I _did_ invite you out tonight specifically to talk to you about this. Guess I dug my own grave." Asami groaned.

"You know you love me." Korra chuckled smugly.

Asami rolled her eyes, thinking to herself: _if only she knows what she's saying._

"So, so, so? What element? Oooh, lemme guess, she's a…" Korra scrutinized Asami, staring deeply into her nervous green eyes, "Fire bender?"

"Correct."

"No way! Damn, I'm good! I knew you had something for fire benders, what with you dating Mako and stuff." Korra laughed to herself with a proud look on her face.

Asami smiled tightly, "She's also an earth bender."

Korra froze and Asami retaliated in kind. The raven-haired heiress held her breath as she waited for Korra's response, watching her tanned face closely.

Korra's expression morphed from excitement to shock to embarrassment before settling on confusion.

"Wait a minute, one person can't control two elements!" Korra said finally and Asami had to resist the urge to slap her own forehead.

"Really? But she can. In fact, she can also water bend." Asami added, playing along with Korra.

"Wait, wait, wait a damn minute." Korra scrunched up her eyebrows and tapped her fingers against her chin in deep thought. Asami used all her willpower to not leap across the table and scream her confession straight into a dense Korra's face. After all, she was the heiress of the Sato Industries and it wouldn't reflect well on her reputation if she was seen violently proclaiming her undying love for the Avatar in a public place. No, Asami Sato was a patient woman and so she waited.

Finally, after several minutes of silent deliberation, Korra threw her arms up in frustration, "There's no such person who can bend three elements! You're totally making this up, aren't you? Gosh Asami, I seriously thought you were crushing on someone and I was so honoured when you told me you were going to tell me!"

Asami saw the obvious hurt in Korra's eyes and before the Avatar could get up and leave, she extended a hand and gripped Korra's hand, urging her to sit with her eyes.

Korra stared into Asami's pleading green eyes before she relented and plopped back into her seat, crossing her arms and pouting childishly.

"I'm not lying. I do have a crush."

"Yeah, sure. Someone who can control 3 elements, is a celebrity and is beautiful. Asami, I'm pretty sure you're making this up."

"She's also learning how to air bend." Asami said and Korra scoffed.

Asami frowned and pushed on, "She's kind, charming, protective and so, so brave. So much so that she's willing to sacrifice her own life to protect others. She's our age from the Southern Water tribe. She's a pro-bender who plays for the Fire Ferrets and the first time I laid eyes on her, was in a gala thrown by Tarrlok in her honour."

Korra's frown deepened as there was only one female member in the Fire Ferrets and Tarrlok had only one motive by organizing that event. Oceanic orbs clashed with vulnerable green ones and Korra was at a lost on how to feel.

"She's also the Avatar." Asami whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from Korra's intense eyes, feeling completely naked under the smoldering blue stare.

"Y-you like… you like me? I'm your crush?" Korra stuttered.

Asami nodded, not trusting her throat to function now that her pounding heart was resting, defenseless and exposed, in Korra's palm.

Korra opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally decided to just keep quiet.

"I know its sudden and I'm sorry for pushing this onto you while you have your hands full already, but I didn't know how much longer I could endure not telling you. I'm sorry, Korra."

"I-I don't know what to say." Korra looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You don't need to say anything. I invited you out tonight just to tell you that much. I-I won't bother you anymore and I promise you'll never hear about this again. It'll be like tonight never happened!"

Korra remained mute and Asami felt her hand clench around her throbbing heart. She found it harder to breathe and knew tears were welling up behind her eyes. She forced them back and cracked a small smile.

"I guess I'll be on my way then." Asami signaled for the check and paid for their meal, all the while Korra kept her eyes trained on her lap and her lips sealed shut.

Asami stood and a small part of her hoped that Korra would try to stop her. But she was disappointed and with a heavy heart, Asami walked out of the restaurant towards her satomobile.

Naga was lying next to it and instantly perked up when she spotted Asami approaching. She wagged her tail excitedly and, almost as if sensing the solemn atmosphere around Asami, nudged her large white head against Asami and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Naga." Asami petted the great polar bear dog fondly before stepping away, much to Naga's dismay, "I'll see you around, girl. Take good care of Korra for me, kay?"

Naga barked and walked closer to Asami, lifting one of her huge paws to rest on Asami's back. It was the closest thing to a hug the big dog could offer and Asami felt her cheeks dampen with her falling tears.

Pulling away, she hurriedly entered her satomobile and after bidding Naga another goodbye, drove off into the night.

* * *

She drove aimlessly for an hour. The rumbling roar of the engine calmed her nerves and the painful numbness of her hands as she strangled the steering wheel, cleared her mind. She slowed her car down to a stop when she couldn't see past a few feet ahead of her.

Hastily wiping her eyes to clear her blurry vision, she screamed out in terror at the sight of Naga's face inches from her windscreen. The dog's warm breath fogged up the glass with each exhalation and she barked when she knew she had Asami's attention.

"Geez, Naga, you scared me!" Asami got out of her car and a sudden ocean breeze caught her off guard, forcing her to close her eyes and shield her face as the salty winds whipped across her body.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice sent shivers down her spine and Asami knew it had nothing to do with the sudden change in temperature.

Opening her eyes warily, she found herself standing a few feet away from Korra. Naga had decided to go on a stroll along the pier, leaving the pair alone.

"K-Korra—what're you—what?" Asami stammered, hastily wiping her eyes and removing all evidence of her tears.

Korra watched her with sad eyes before she took a hesitant step forward, causing Asami to freeze and give her undivided attention to the oddly shy Avatar.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted." Korra said, her voice stronger this time, "I was caught off guard when you… argh. Look, I'm just really, really sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't." Asami lied, forcing her lips to tug upwards in a small smile, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was hurt. I'm fine, really!"

"You don't need to lie to me, Asami." Korra's blue eyes remained transfixed on Asami and the latter couldn't find it in herself to look away. She didn't want to look away. Even as the alluring blue gaze threatened to unravel her defenses, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. She willingly took the plunge, since it was just Korra.

"I came after you because… I couldn't just forget about the whole ordeal over dinner. We have to talk about it, Asami."

"I don't want to. Korra, please, can't we just pretend it never happened?"

"Why? Why would you tell me how you feel and then go back to our acting and faking?"

"What do you mean… our?" Asami asked.

Korra seemed to suddenly realize her mistake and took a fearful step backwards, her eyes darting all over before a look of shy determination settled over her features and she met Asami's eyes once more, "I mean, I…"

Korra faltered once again, her throat clamping down on the words her heart wanted to say. She fidgeted and the idea of just ditching the subject and going back to where they were before suddenly became extremely tempting.

She glanced up at Asami and stared at her long and hard, taking in her feminine features, reddened cheeks, smooth pale skin and light green eyes that reflected a million emotions.

Korra shook her head. She didn't want to go back to dancing around her emotions. She didn't want to pretend like she saw Asami as only her friend. She didn't want to have to tell someone else to comfort Asami because she felt that it wasn't her place to do the task. She was sick of hiding.

"Korra?" Asami whispered cautiously, not understanding the various emotions flitting across the beautiful blue eyes she loves to bits.

Taking daring steps forward to close the gap between them, Korra took both of Asami's cold hands in her own and brought them to her lips, fire bending her breath to warm the shaky hands.

She heard Asami inhale sharply and smiled. Meeting Asami's fearful green eyes, Korra brought both of Asami's hands around her neck before releasing them and letting her hands ghost along the pale skin of Asami's forearms, feeling the woman quiver under her gentle touch.

Korra held her gaze as she looped her arms around Asami's waist, slowly pulling the woman closer until their bodies were pressed into each other.

Asami's head was pounding with a million thoughts. Her heart raced in her throat and she felt as if she was going to explode from embarrassment as her body temperature spiked after feeling the Avatar's firm body flush against her own.

Korra leaned her head closer and felt Asami's fingers bury themselves in her loose hair. She let her eyelids close halfway and saw Asami mimic the action. Going on her tiptoes, Korra inched her lips closer to Asami's and then halted altogether.

It took a long time before Asami's hazy mind realized Korra's lack of movement. She opened her eyes fully and looked into Korra's half lidded eyes. In them, she saw permission, and that was all she needed as she let her eyes slide shut, lowered her head and met Korra's lips halfway.

Korra instantly tightened her grip on Asami and ghosted one hand upwards until it met soft raven tresses and twirled it around a digit. Asami groaned when she felt her hair being tugged and she applied more force into the innocent kiss, deepening it as she poured everything she had into it.

They parted a minute later, panting as they breathed the same air and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"What I mean… is that I… I like you too." Korra whispered so softly that if Asami hadn't been so close to her mouth, she wouldn't have heard the words.

Asami broke into a huge grin and she leaned down to claim the Avatar's soft, pink lips once again. Korra smiled as well, kissing back readily.

"So what now?" Korra asked when she had caught her breath. The pair was now cuddled into each other, leaning back against Naga's warm fur at the very edge of the pier. The ocean below their dangling feet glistened under the moonlight and waves crashed rhythmically against the shore behind them in a calming manner.

Asami snuggled further into Korra's shoulder, her arm hugging Korra's toned stomach and she hummed in pure content with her eyes closed. In her mind, she turned over Korra's question, wondering what their next step would be.

Clueless, Korra chuckled at the adorable sight, "Who would've guessed the charismatic and independent CEO of just the world's most innovative technology company likes to cuddle?"

"Shush. You're warm and it's cold."

Korra smiled, continuing to stare at Asami's peaceful expression illuminated by the ethereal light of the stars and moon.

At that instant, Asami's eyes flew open and she stared up at Korra staring down at her. She blushed under the intense gaze, "What?"

"Nothing~" Korra smiled, not shifting her gaze one bit as she felt a cheesy response just behind her throat and waiting to be used.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." Korra smiled innocently, but still did not stop her staring.

Asami huffed but her blush did not go away, if anything it only deepened. She tore her gaze away from Korra and looked up at the billions of stars dotted across the midnight blue sky.

"Look at that, Korra. You can't see a sky like that from inside the city."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Korra asked, not taking Asami's bait to shift her gaze.

Asami squirmed, feeling Korra's eyes bore into her face, "It is. You should really look at it."

Korra felt like shouting her victory but she held it together as she said smoothly, "Why should I? I'm already looking at something beautiful. More beautiful than any starry night sky, in my opinion."

Asami met Korra's gaze and she was at a complete loss for words.

Korra grinned down at Asami, waiting for her response patiently.

"You're such a dork." Asami decided but she couldn't hide the smile gracing her lips as she brought her gaze back to the skies above.

Korra laughed and finally followed Asami's eyes, admiring the truly picturesque scenery above them. She knew they had to talk about the events that had just transpired but for the time being, she was content with just holding Asami and enjoying the moment.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Korra blinked. She looked down at Asami gazing up at her with bashful eyes.

"A date date?" Korra clarified and Asami nodded, "So does that mean…"

Asami smiled, "We're a couple? Only if you want to be."

"Do you?"

Asami bit her lower lip and nodded slightly. To her relief, Korra beamed and with gentle fingers, nudged her chin upwards so Korra could kiss her.

"My girlfriend." Korra said, testing the way the word rolled off her tongue. She smiled down at Asami and kissed her again.

"Mhmm." Asami moaned, "I like the sound of that. So where do you want to go?"

"Go where?" Korra seemed alarmed, "I don't want to go anywhere right now."

Asami laughed, "Not now, silly, for our date. You do want me to date you… right?"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry, I misunderstood."

"That's alright." Asami snuggled under Korra's chin, resting her head above Korra's chest.

After a while, Korra spoke excitedly, "I know the perfect place I want to take you."

"Where's that?"

"Under Air Temple Island."

"What?" Asami reluctantly pulled away to look at Korra with confusion.

"You'll see. I think Aang built it secretly. Nobody else knows about it."

"Really? How did you find it? Is it some kind of underwater cavern?"

"You'll find out real soon. You free tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 12?"

"I'll be waiting." Asami lowered her head to kiss Korra's cheek before resuming their earlier position.

* * *

As the night dragged on, Asami was slowly lulled to sleep in the Avatar's warm embrace. After Korra noticed the dozing girl, she carried her home quietly with the aid of air bending before retiring back to her own room in Air Temple Island.

Lying in bed, Korra couldn't find a wink of sleep as her mind was overrun by thoughts of Asami and the beginning of a new relationship with said woman. Korra had been attracted to a few people in her entire life, but she never felt so strongly about someone until Asami walked into her life. There was no limit, no words that could describe what she felt, and that scared her.

Consumed by fear, anticipation and insecurities, Korra tried her best to find rest but it didn't come easily. She was beginning to second-guess her decisions when suddenly, a humming sound came from outside.

Instincts kicked in and she crawled to her window, hiding in the shadows just as a buzzing machine of sorts flew in through her opened window and landed in the middle of her bed. She stared at it, fists in front of her face and ready to strike when she saw an enveloped fastened to the machine's back and recognized the handwriting.

"Asami…" Korra whispered, walking over to the small beat-up device on her bed and retrieving the letter. She opened it and unfolded the paper within, almost instantly breaking into a wide grin.

"Dear Korra," the letter read, "I can't stop thinking about you and I think there are some things I haven't told you yet. I'm scared of the unknown. Scared of being hurt. Scared of these feelings I have for you. I've never felt this strongly about anyone and it frightens me as well as empowers me. I know what lies ahead is a mystery and though it worries me, I know that as long as I'm with you, we'll find a way through. I miss you already and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Yours always, Asami."

Korra felt her heart melt as she re-read Asami's neat and elegant handwriting over and over again. She wasn't the only one who had anxieties of the new step they were taking. She wasn't alone.

Korra smiled, lying back in bed with the motionless flying device by her feet. She hugged the letter to her chest and felt her fears leave her body and the webs of exhaustion slowly pulled her in.

Just before she gave into sleep, Korra looked out her window and imagined Asami's face as she whispered, "Dear Asami, I think I may be falling in love with you…"

-END-

* * *

A/N: Review? :D


End file.
